


The letter (Part 2) (Hotch and Reader)

by mrshadeelgibson



Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BUT I STILL LOVE IT, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, did not turn out the way I had in mind, more confessions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshadeelgibson/pseuds/mrshadeelgibson
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205246
Kudos: 4





	The letter (Part 2) (Hotch and Reader)

We both stare at each other, not knowing what to say for the longest time.  
"H-how long h-have you h-had this?", asks Aaron, trying to be calm, but failing miserably, gripping my letter tightly, "and w-when d-did you write it?"  
"Ummmm...", I trail off nervously, not knowing what to say, my face flaming in embarrassment, rubbing my neck  
"When. Did. You. Write. This. ?", he asks, in a deep husky voice, slowly walking towards me, enunciating each word  
I try to move, but it is as though my feet are glued to the floor. I hear the door shut firmly behind me. Gulp.  
He puts his hands on my shoulders, firmly turning me around to face him.  
He lifts my chin, so that I am forced to look at his face instead of the floor.  
"Tell me, Y/N, how long have you felt this way about me?", he says in a soft but deep voice, gently stroking my cheek. I almost purr, like a cat.  
"S-since I-i m-met you", I say quietly and nervously  
"Wow", he smiles (ah, be still my heart), "that's a long time to keep such strong feelings to yourself. If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way about you."  
"R-really?", I ask nervously  
He nods slowly, peppering my jawline and neck with soft kisses, making me moan softly.  
"Hold me, Aaron", I whisper, suddenly feeling weak, "please."  
He gently picks me up, wrapping his strong arms around me.  
"Can we just sit together on the bed?", I ask him softly  
"Of course, baby, anything for you", he says, dropping a soft kiss on my hair. We sit down on the bed. He sits back against the pillows near the top of the bed, resting my back against his chest. He wraps his arms around me, nuzzling me. I love how safe and protected he makes me feel.  
His steady heartbeat comforts me, almost lulling me into a dreamlike state  
"Is this a dream?", I ask aloud, "are you really here, in my bed, holding me?"  
"No, sweetie, I'm really here, with you, it's not a dream, baby", he answers, stroking my shoulders  
"I never, in my wildest dreams, thought this would happen", I say in amazement  
"That what would happen?", he asks, smiling against me  
"That the man I love would actually love me back, and hold me in his arms. It feels so unreal. I never thought it would happen to me.", I say, turning my head back and smiling at him, kissing him softly  
"Aaron?", I ask him hesitantly  
"Yes, my love?", he answers, softly stroking my hair  
"Can...can we take things slowly? I'm...I'm new to this...and- , I ask, when he gently interrupts me, and says, "Of course, sweetie, you don't even have to ask. I understand completely."  
"Thanks, Aaron", I say, smiling, turning my head back and lying it against his chest, letting his steady heartbeat lull me to sleep in his arms.


End file.
